1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a data entering system for electronic computers and word processors, in particular through hand operation with a keypointer on a miniaturized typewriter-type keyboard. There are three major fields of use for this invention:
a. As an input console for any stationary computer terminal or personal computer. The advantages of using a one-handed miniature keyboard are its very limited space requirement and freedom of one hand for other chores.
b. As a complete and useful keyboard for handicapped people who can use only one hand.
c. As an input console for compact, portable computers (pocket-size or larger). The obvious advantage of the miniature keyboard in such applications is the very light weight and ease of operation in many situations, with access to all functions of a conventional keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent developments in computer hardware, in particular increased memory and storage capacity on very small chips or disks, have contributed to an expanded usage of computers for a variety of different tasks. With all the advances in data storage and internal communication in computers, other than voice activated computers there have not been major changes in communication between human and computer. The ordinary typewriter-type keyboards that demand usage of both hands for speedy data entry are still the standard approach. While well trained typists may be able to enter data through these keyboards at a high rate, the average computer user has a low rate of data entry through manual key punching. Additionally, one must occasionally engage both hands, at least for use of the shift key on one side of the keyboard or the other. Another noticeable disadvantage of prior art keyboards is their bulky structure which occupies a major portion of the working area on a desk, where one must have other materials for reading or writing. The disadvantage of this system may be visualized by considering situations where one tries to read information or data from a drawing or a chart and simultaneously enter such data into a computer. With the present bulky keyboards it is necessary to go back and forth between two desk areas, or even two different desks, which makes the data entry process slow and cumbersome. The need for a one-hand keyboard has been a motivation for the creation of several patented devices in this field. U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,765, issued to Hilborn et al., describes a one-hand operated keyboard that employs different key combinations for communicating with the computer U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,892, issued to C. Endfield, describes a portable word-processor that employs only a few keys through which one can enter combinations of dots that represent the shapes of different alpha-numerical characters. Another solution to this problem is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,193, issued to P. J. Stone. This solution is based on the use of a reduced number of keys with different color coding to simplify the key combinations for entering different characters.
Most prior art products that recognize the two-handed problem of typewriter-type keyboards are based on the use of combinations of different key strokes for entering various alpha-numerical data into the computer in a coded manner. Nowhere in the prior art is there a suggestion to combine a complete miniaturized alpha-numerical keyboard with a keypointer that embodies a number of the necessary control keys to enable one-handed control of the keyboard.